


Theories

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay has a new theory that must be tested very thoroughly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theories

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Paramount owns all things Voyager; I'm just borrowing. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Written in August 1998.

~ * ~ * ~

Janeway lay gasping in Chakotay's arms, heart beating a thousand kilometers per hour, body tingling deliciously in the gentle afterglow of passion. She smiled slowly, still hearing the echo of her own voice off the walls of her bedroom. Chakotay was nuzzling her shoulder, planting soft kisses all the way up her neckline.

"Gods, Kathryn," he whispered breathlessly. "I never would have believed you were so..."

"Vocal?" she finished for him. He chuckled softly into her ear. "Chakotay, we've been together for how long now? Seven months? You say the same thing to me every time."

"I know, but I still can't get over it. You don't seem the type to..." he paused for effect, "...allow a loss of control in any situation very easily."

"I'm not," she stated honestly, lifting his head up so she could look into his eyes. "At least not while I'm on duty. But here, now, with you... it's a lot easier." They looked deeply into each other's eyes a moment longer before he leaned down and began kissing her neck again, more loudly this time. "I love you, Chakotay," she smiled, running her hand through his hair and hugging him more tightly.

"And I love you more," he murmured back, capturing her lips with his own before she could protest. Their hands explored each other affectionately as the kiss deepened. When they finally parted, Janeway finished her thought before he could stop her.

"I don't think so..." she said, deliberately looking for the debate to continue.

"Have you always been so vocal?" he asked, changing the subject back. The amused look on her face caused him to chuckle again.

"I suppose so," Janeway ventured after a moment of silence, tracing the line of his jaw with her fingers.

"Really?" he inquired curiously. Her crooked grin was getting larger by the minute.

"I had a theory that I tested on that subject," she began. Chakotay raised his eyebrows at that, but remained silent, allowing her to continue. "When I was a teenager, I discovered something very interesting..."

"How talented your fingers were?" he interrupted playfully.

"After that," she smiled, still caressing him gently. "Whenever my family was around and I was feeling frisky, I would, of course, have to be as quiet as possible. But, when nobody was home, I always allowed myself to... indulge in the total experience, so to speak. I didn't realize until sometime later that my body responded much more intensely when I wasn't holding myself back in any way."

"You thoroughly tested this theory, did you?"

"Of course," she chuckled. "A good scientist always does."

"And your conclusion was?"

"That if it felt good, I was going to let the world know it."

"How many of your bedrooms did you have soundproofed?" he asked, barely able to contain his amusement.

"All of them!" she responded, sending both of them into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Chakotay rolled over, taking her with him until she was draped comfortably across his chest, her face now buried in his shoulder as their laughter subsided. "Well, you certainly practice a sure-fire way of boosting your partner's ego," he murmured softly into her hair once he'd caught his breath.

She lifted her head to gaze into his dark eyes. "Hey," she whispered, gathering his face in her hands. "It takes two to Tango, and it always helps to have a very, very talented dancing partner."

"You're going to make my head swell," he warned with a smile.

"Among other things," she added wickedly, giving him a quick kiss before moving to get off the bed. He watched her intently as she stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Well, I have a theory of my own," he called after her.

"Really?" her voice filtered back. "What is it?"

"That after years of being able to fully express her pleasure, Kathryn Janeway couldn't possibly restrain herself from making any sounds during an intimate encounter."

"What?" Her voice sounded a bit strangled.

"You heard me," he shot back, another smile spreading across his face. When she didn't reply, he got up off the bed and walked to the open doorway. She stood in front of the mirror, still fully naked, brushing her hair. His smile widened as he watched her mentally struggling for the right words to defend herself. She looked unbelievably beautiful like that, body still flushed with fading arousal, eyes bright with amusement, lips tugged into that quirky smile that always made his heart skip a beat. She set the brush down suddenly and turned to look at him.

"I think your theory is flawed." There was pure mischief in her eyes.

He fought another fit of laughter as he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. "You do realize that we'll have to test this theory before any definitive results can be determined?"

"Of course," she replied suggestively.

"But, not here."

"Okay."

"Not there, either," he stated, answering her silent question about whether they would go back to his quarters.

She stared at him with a puzzled expression. "Where did you have in mind?"

"Someplace dangerous," he began, his eyes twinkling. "Someplace that isn't soundproofed, where the slightest noise out of the ordinary _would_ be noticed."

"Like where?" Her voice was incredulous.

"Your Ready Room."

His words hit her like a load of bricks. "You're joking, right?"

"I'm not."

"Chakotay, that's out of the question," Janeway began, her tone turning serious. "Our personal feelings cannot interfere with the operation of this ship — we both agreed to keep this relationship off-duty."

"So, you don't think you could prove me wrong?"

"That's not the point. We need to stick to the principles we've set," she stated firmly. 

"Have you ever done it before?" he asked.

"Done what?"

"Made love with someone while on duty?" She opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out. He smiled again, his dimples thoroughly distracting her. "Aha!!"

"I wasn't the captain at that time!!" Her defense was thin, and she knew it.

"And where did this rendezvous take place?" he prodded.

It took forever for her to answer, and by the time she did her face was completely flushed with embarrassment. "In a shuttle."

"In the Shuttle Bay?"

"No." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Admit it, Kathryn, you wouldn't be able to keep silent."

"I'll admit no such thing."

Chakotay stepped forward until he was millimeters from her face. Her gaze never wavered from his, and the mixture of anger and arousal he saw there only served to heighten his own excitement. His voice was dripping with desire when he spoke again. "Tomorrow, then — 0900 hours, your Ready Room. Be there," he finished with a whisper that sent chills of anticipation through her body.

"Damn you..."

He chuckled again, taking a long, slow look up her body. She was definitely aroused. Her nipples stood firmly at attention and her breathing had deepened. "Sleep well, Kathryn."

"You're not staying?" she called, following him out.

"Nope." He already had his shirt on and was in the process of pulling his trousers up while he answered, "I think I'll need a good night's sleep... big day tomorrow."

"You're impossible..." she trailed off quietly.

"And that's why you love me so much," he winked at her. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. He was too damned cute. Within seconds he was fully dressed and ready to leave. He approached her once more, holding her face between his hands. "I love you, Kathryn," he whispered, kissing her tenderly. "I think I'm going to enjoy playing scientist."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"And I think you will, too," he said, kissing her once more. By the time they pulled their lips apart, the crooked grin was back on her face. He was still laughing softly as he turned and left her quarters, leaving a very aroused and frustrated lover standing naked by her bedside.

"I think you're right, Chakotay," she whispered into the silence.

~ * ~ * ~

Her leg was bouncing nervously. Kathryn Janeway shifted once more in her command chair, fidgeting unconsciously with her uniform. Chakotay sat beside her in his own seat, looking cool as a cucumber, except for the small smirk permanently etched into his features. _Damn you, Chakotay_... she thought as she glanced in his direction. Why on earth was she so worked up over this? Yes, it went against protocol, but then again, so did their entire relationship. They were going to make love; that was something they'd done plenty of times. Why was she so nervous?

The captain was completely unaware of the concerned look she was getting from one of her bridge officers. Ensign Kim looked nervously back and forth between the captain, Chakotay, and Tuvok, looking for some clue as to what was going on. The tension in the room was palpable — thick enough to cut with a knife. Tuvok remained unaffected, working his console calmly. One of his eyebrows was slightly raised, but his attention seemed fully focused on what he was doing.

Lieutenant Paris sat silently at the Conn, logging star charts into his control panel like a good pilot should. Since he was facing forward, nobody could see the smartass smile that tugged at his lips. If there was one thing he knew a great deal about, it was sexual tension. It was something he could smell in the air, he knew it so well. And at the moment, _Voyager's_ Bridge was seething with it. The relationship between Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay wasn't exactly a secret any more, though he gave them a lot of credit for their discretion. They generally handled being together in public quite well, small touches and knowing smiles here and there, but he'd never seen anything more than that, and never while they were on duty.

"Confirm course heading, Lieutenant," Chakotay's voice split through the charged silence. Paris knew the first officer was watching him like a hawk, and probably seeing right through him, too. Not a whole hell of a lot escaped him while he was on the Bridge.

Paris cleared his throat slightly before answering, "We're at bearing 2197.4." Paris turned to meet the challenge on his superior's face with his own. "Right on course, Commander." If looks could kill, Paris would have been reduced to dust right where he sat. The look in Chakotay's eyes was venomous, which only made Paris's blues twinkle brighter.

Janeway had had enough. She’d caught the wordless exchange between Chakotay and Paris, and silently cursed herself for even considering what they had planned to do. She stood up abruptly, focusing her gaze to the view screen. "Commander, I'd like to speak to you in my Ready Room." She turned and started walking, not waiting for an answer. Chakotay looked after her as he got up. His eyes wandered to the chronometer display on the wall: it was 0900 hours. Exactly. Using all of his control not to smile, he obediently followed the steps of his commanding officer, his groin tightening deliciously as he went.

~ * ~ * ~

Janeway heard the door slide shut behind her as she entered her Ready Room. Two seconds later, it opened and then shut again. She didn't look at him. She couldn't. He would be very disappointed, but she simply couldn't allow—

Chakotay's arms enfolded her quickly from behind, groping at her tiny form, his hot breath in her ear as his tongue snaked along her sensitive neck causing her to shudder involuntarily. He'd caught her completely off guard, a startled gasp escaping her throat.

"Chakotay!" she whispered loudly, half struggling against his insistent form. He ignored her, one of his hands slipping down to grab her mound firmly through the fabric of her trousers. She felt herself go instantly wet. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth and nibbled at it seductively. "Chakotay, we can't!" she whispered again, trying to maneuver away from his touch. He responded by rubbing his hand in circles against her covered folds, causing a small spasm of pleasure to ripple through her. She gasped again, her body starting to go limp under his expert touch.

"Order a security lock," he whispered thickly into her ear.

"No... I..." He snapped off her combadge and tossed it across the room, his fingers deftly unzipping her uniform jacket even as he continued the ministrations below her waistline.

"Order the lock, Kathryn," he continued, his voice becoming even more sensual.

"But, Paris knows!" she protested quietly, still trying to disengage herself.

"Yes, he does," Chakotay continued, still holding her firmly as he pulled the jacket off and then grabbed for her turtleneck, "but, he won't say anything."

"We can't!"

"Trust me..." His words were whispered directly into her ear, making her shudder again.

"But..." Her words were stopped short as he spun her around and crushed his lips to hers, pulling their bodies together tightly. She whimpered into his mouth, but couldn't find the strength to fight him. Her hands pressed against him halfheartedly, only to give up finally and wrap themselves around his neck in total abandon. Chakotay sensed her surrender and deepened the kiss, his tongue boldly parting her lips. Their heavy breathing permeated the stillness of the room, the soft, wet sounds of lips moving together providing the accompaniment. When they finally broke apart, Janeway kept her eyes closed as she murmured breathlessly, "Computer, code Alpha Tango One, engage..." The computer's confirmation didn't even register in her ears as Chakotay's hands began their seductive journey.

~ * ~ * ~

Tuvok was running a series of diagnostics on all tactical systems when his console alerted him of a newly engaged security procedure. His eyebrows rose as he comprehended the meaning of the code. Alpha Tango One: All Secure. It was a code used mainly during circumstances of dire emergency, when dealings of a top secret nature were being discussed between higher ranking Starfleet officials. Nothing less than a command authorization was required to engage it, and as long as the code was engaged, the captain's Ready Room couldn't be accessed, either by physical entry or by communications. Even if Red Alert status was engaged, it would still take three different authorizations from senior officers holding the rank of Lieutenant Commander or above to break the security seal.

Though he would never question the motives behind Captain Janeway engaging the code, Tuvok couldn't help but wonder what topic of discussion between her and the commander was so vital that it required such a precaution.

~ * ~ * ~

Janeway grabbed desperately at the legs of her desk. She was sprawled on the floor, head and neck craned backwards, a look of complete disbelief on her face. Chakotay's head was between her legs, mouth working relentlessly over her delicate folds, lapping at her juices and teasing the tiny core of her desire with his tongue. Her mouth opened instinctively, only to be clamped firmly shut again. She gritted her teeth as he focused all his attention on her swollen bud, sucking it into his mouth for a full scale attack. Her whole body writhed from the sensations, hips arching against him deliciously. Within minutes, she felt the slow stretch of orgasm beginning deep inside, that wonderful, indescribable moment when you realize the involuntary chain reaction has started, and there is very little you can do to stop it from happening. Her breathing turned to tiny pants, hips bucking faster against his mouth until the ripple of contractions exploded into full blown ecstasy.

Janeway arched her back as she came, her mouth closed so tightly that her jaw hurt. Chakotay watched with detached amusement as she fought to keep herself silent. At one point she opened her mouth, looking like she was about to scream, but all that came out was a loud exhale of breath as her body continued to shudder with pleasure.

~ * ~ * ~

Paris glanced at the chronometer. They'd been in her Ready Room nearly fifteen minutes already. That was plenty of time for what he knew they had planned, but it was awfully quiet in there... almost too quiet.

~ * ~ * ~

Her nails raked across his back as their bodies moved in sync together. He watched her face carefully as he thrust hard into her warmth, both of them panting loudly. Her eyes were closed, face twisted into a mask of intense concentration. Her legs held him tightly in place above her, giving her the leverage needed to match his rhythm with a vengeance, grinding her hips against him shamelessly. Chakotay bent down and captured her mouth with his, tongues moving together as their bodies did below. His own body was screaming silently for release, the anticipation of this moment heightening the experience as it happened. But he kept himself steady, knowing that she was still primed for more.

Chakotay changed his rhythm suddenly, moving his hips in heavy circles across her flesh. Janeway broke away from the kiss, gasping, eyes opening wide. He knew this was how she liked it. Under normal circumstances, she would have already been groaning loudly. The shocked look on her face said it all: he was playing dirty, and she knew it. She swallowed audibly before snapping her eyes closed once more, shutting out the image of her lover's handsome face smiling down at her. Again and again their bodies moved against one other, urging the moment forward. It was almost too much to bear.

Janeway felt the build-up beginning, delicious quivers of promised pleasure from deep inside. There was no way to fight it, and, to be honest, she didn't want to. The scent of him, the feel of him... it intoxicated her. She needed him to know what he did to her, how he made her feel, how he gave her pleasure, yet she was forbidden to express herself right here and now. She gripped his back mercilessly and bucked her hips upward, driving the sensations home with every ounce of strength and determination she had. Unlike before, the pleasure came slowly and powerfully, taking forever to reach its peak. Her body strained, shaking from the effort, knowing all too well that she was going to come very, very hard. She clenched her jaw, sucking in one last lungful of air before holding her breath to insure silence during the release that was about to happen. What she didn't know, and didn't realize until it was too late, was that depriving her body of oxygen would only make her experience far more intense...

Chakotay watched as Janeway's face turned bright red. She was holding her breath, he realized. A soft chuckle escaped his throat even in the midst of his own passion, as he was fully aware of what was about to happen. He brought his body down fully on top of her, preparing to quell her imminent vocalizations with a kiss. Her muscles began to tighten around his member, her hips faltering quickly as the spasms began to grip him hard. Janeway's eyes flew open in a look of pure astonishment, literally coughing out the breath she'd been holding as her body began to thrash underneath him. He heard her sharp intake of breath follow immediately, as she prepared to cry out. He smiled, quickly lowering his mouth toward hers, but her lips evaded his, maneuvering around the side of his head where she sank her teeth into the soft flesh of his shoulder as hard as she could.

~ * ~ * ~

Chakotay's cry of pain reverberated loudly through the Bridge, causing all heads to turn in the direction of the Ready Room. All heads except Lieutenant Paris's, that is. The pilot sat staring at his console, a smile as wide as the Grand Canyon spread across his face. "Way to go, Chakotay," he murmured quietly to himself. Kim looked nervously at Tuvok, but when the Vulcan made no move to investigate, the young officer slowly turned back to his control panel, glancing warily toward the Ready Room out of the corner of his eye.

Less than ten minutes later, both of _Voyager's_ commanding officers reentered the Bridge. Paris blatantly turned and began examining their appearances. Their uniforms looked impeccable, everything in its place exactly as it should be right down to the creases. They were walking with cool confidence, no rushing or nervous fidgeting as they made their way to their chairs. _Very impressive_ , Paris thought slyly. Then he saw their faces, and knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, exactly what had just taken place behind closed doors. Chakotay's face was flushed, probably a mixture of arousal and embarrassment, and he was looking extremely guilty. The captain, on the other hand, was looking quite... smug. That was the only word that fit. She strode up to her chair with the usual air of authority, but the look on her face said everything. She had that unmistakable expression of a deeply sated woman written from ear to ear. Even her command façade couldn't hide it completely.

Paris allowed a slight smile to cross his lips as he looked back toward Chakotay. "Is everything all right, Commander?" he asked, his voice not sounding the least bit concerned. Janeway turned to look at Chakotay, a wicked sparkle in her eyes.

"Everything's fine, Mr. Paris," he offered softly, turning to look at his lover. "It's not always easy to prove a theory correct."

"A good scientist will try an experiment no less than three times before formulating an hypothesis," Janeway offered, her eyes never leaving Chakotay's. Paris saw a moment of hesitation cross the first officer's face before a smile began dancing in his eyes.

_Oh, this is gonna be one hell of a shift_ , Paris thought as he turned back to stare out the view screen, the infamous _Paris grin_ firmly in place.

~ * ~ finis ~ * ~


End file.
